


与我共同生活了十七年的表姐要结婚了

by diver366



Category: Maria-sama ga Miteru
Genre: Cousin Incest, Dubious Consent, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Yuri, 令由, 令由乃, 圣母在上, 岛津由乃, 支仓令, 玛利亚的凝望, 百合, 表姐妹百合, 黄蔷薇姐妹
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diver366/pseuds/diver366
Summary: Just as the Work Title.
Relationships: Hasekura Rei/Shimazu Yoshino





	1. 与我共同生活了十七年的表姐要结婚了

**Author's Note:**

> *由乃第一人称，如题所述是一篇无脑狗血雷文，H为主。  
> *这篇文展开的前提是两人之间不是爱情，关系与她们的母亲一样。  
> *OOC请注意。

特意请假从关西赶回东京都内，就为了表姐的结婚典礼。  
结婚，小令。  
光是把这两个词摆在一块就足以令大脑产生眩晕的感觉了，而接下来几天，我还要忍受婚礼仪式前的氛围。  
“由乃。”  
从公交车站点漫步到家门口的我被恰好站在隔壁门口的表姐叫住了。旁边的男性则刚好离开，没看到我。  
“欢迎回来。”  
“……小令，好久不见。”看着久违的小令，我停下来用眼神示意那个背影。“那个人是小令的未婚夫？”  
“是啊。”小令笑笑。  
“不介绍给我认识吗？”我叹气，对于现在的局面产生了一种无力感，不再像以前那么倔强，随着年龄增长我也稍微学会圆滑了。  
“抱歉，没想到……由乃回来得太凑巧了。”小令这才露出有些慌张的表情。“婚礼上……不，在婚礼以前他还会过来，到时候由乃也一起吧。”  
婚礼上？……小令这个下意识的回答真是差劲。  
“我会好好期待的。”  
脱口而出的话语还是忍不住带上了讽刺的口吻，闻言小令愣愣地看着我，似乎意识到我的不怀好意。  
这一点倒还是没怎么变过。

哐。  
我把表姐的视线关在了门外。  
  
+++++  
  
欢迎回来。  
好久不见。  
尽是些笨蛋般的问候。

小令从外地的体育专门大学毕业以后，不出意料地在家里的道场里正式开始以继承人的身份频频出现。考完年龄限度内所能取得的最高剑道段位四段（注：21岁以上才能考取剑道四段，五段则是25岁以上），因父亲的指导与自己的努力因而有着超出本段素养的小令在道场里已经被人用仰慕的目光注视着了，谁都认为女儿身的小令会继承支仓道场，毋庸置疑。  
据舅舅而言，以后即使小令论及婚嫁也只会招入赘女婿，道场馆主只可能是小令来担任。  
“这下可把那群取笑佳月生了女儿以后我家道场就要没落的家伙们的脸都抽肿了。”舅舅自豪地说道。  
舅舅对小令不留余力的悉心培养大概是小令成长得如此出色的主因，还有一个原因自然就是小令自身的资质与努力。  
在我眼里再也没有人比小令更适合剑道服了。  
高挑的身材裹上剑道的稽古着就散发出超越传统性别印象的威风凛凛，宛如我最喜欢的侠客小说里的剑客。  
支仓道场的后继者非小令莫属。  
小时候的我注视着握着竹刀的小令就意识到了这一点。  
我与小令一直以来都是邻居，而其中共同生活的日子就持续了十七年。  
从我呱呱坠地的那一天开始，我们的共同生活就展开序章了。  
这种你中有我、我中有你的生活滋生了奇妙的独占欲，又因为小令在十年中都在充当身体不适的我的半身一般的存在，这段姐妹关系比起其他姐妹们都要来得沉重。  
意识到这一点的我在高中以后曾经断绝过“姊妹”关系，而意识到这一点的小令，则是不容我一丝发问的余地，选择了就读外部大学。

在我企图跟随她就读同一所大学的时候，被得知这一消息的小令叫停了。  
那年的东京入冬很早，十二月中旬就已经开始飘雪。  
从偏远的外部大学跑回来的小令，头发、眉梢上都还沾着雪花，站在我的面前大口地喘气。  
“由乃，别这么做。”小令开口的第一句话就是这样。  
“什么？”我有点迷惑，同时忍住替她拂落身上白雪的冲动。  
就让小令继续丢人吧，反正她早就毕业了，不认识小令的人也多起来了。  
“你为什么要放弃莉莉安的内部升学机会？”  
“那为什么小令要放弃莉莉安的内部升学机会？”  
小令一瞬间瞠目结舌。  
“……我听说，由乃要填报我所在大学作为升学志愿。”半响，小令憋出这句话。  
“所以？小令应该知道我是个越被阻止就越起劲的人吧？”  
“……”小令垂下覆盖有雪花的头的模样显得有些可怜了。  
但我不会就此心软。因为我才更可怜，不是吗？一无所知的时候就被抛下了，现在罪魁祸首还在我面前大打同情牌。  
“由乃，我不可能永远和你在一起。”小令终于抬起她的脸，注视着我。  
“……那是谁决定的？”我开口。  
“听我说，由乃。”小令走近我，替我把不知什么时候散开的围巾重新围好，这条围巾当然也是小令的手工作品。“是时候分离了。别为了我改变你自己的人生轨迹。由乃已经能够脚踏实地活出自己的人生，不再需要半身了。”  
寒冬里我的唇瓣微微颤抖，却不是因为寒冷。  
因为我很清楚小令说的是对的。  
这让原本到了嘴边的反驳都无从出口。  
一直以来代替天生心脏有残缺的我，她接触我所不可触及的东西，做我所不能做的事情。  
我的视线总是牢牢地落在小令身上，除了“最喜欢”这个理由以外，还因为我把她几乎等同为我的半身。  
“……那我该怎么办？”  
话音刚落下，我就被抱进温暖的怀抱里。  
直到脸颊上传来温热的感觉，我才知道……  
原来我哭了。

最后，我既没去莉莉安大学，也没有选择小令所在的大学，而是出乎所有人意料地选择了关西的一所大学。  
之所以选择这所大学是因为我想离开东京和小令，同时这里的侠客小说研究专业也特别出名。  
于是我和小令从此变得疏远。

——如小令所愿，这常年来对于彼此的枷锁被打破了，以物理距离的拉开作为开端。  
  
+++++  
  
距离婚礼还有三天。  
今天是婚礼预演，为了预防各种突发情况，小令会像婚礼当天那样穿上婚纱、由请来的化妆师化妆。预演不包括全部流程，所以会从午后开始。  
光是化妆与换上婚纱就已经耗费两个小时，无论怎么看都是吃力不讨好的事情，到时候双方还要驱车前往距离一百多公里的教堂。  
一开始两家在和式婚礼与洋式婚礼中纠结，最后小令决定在教堂举行洋式婚礼。  
“好歹我也一直在就读天主教学校嘛。”听说这是小令的理由。  
不对哦，小令，你大学不在莉莉安里读吧。

折腾到夜晚，预演总算结束了。  
小令坐在房间的梳妆台前，身上还穿着婚纱，妆容在经过预演以后褪掉了一些。  
作为新娘的亲属，我还待在她的房间里，注视着身着婚纱的小令。  
“稍微喝点水？”我端过一旁自己装满水的茶杯，递给小令。  
“欸？好啊，半天都没喝上一口水，还要注意婚纱的整齐，累死了……”  
小令似乎有点顾忌口红会印到杯缘上，纠结了一下，又决定喝了下去。  
果然，口红在白色的瓷杯上留下了淡红的唇印。  
这时我才有机会近距离打量小令。  
化妆师小姐给小令选择的妆容十分合适，合适得让我都觉得有点惊讶了。以前被评为“莉莉安先生”的小令，在妆容的魔法之下也显得具有别样的漂亮。  
不，也许不该这么说吧。  
一开始小令就是漂亮的，但是漂亮的种类不一样。  
我可不会把小令认为是“先生”哦。把小令评为“莉莉安先生”的学生们真是失礼。  
尽管是一如既往的超短发，高挑的个子，经受良好锻炼的结实身体，略带英气的脸庞，但是表姐就是表姐，那唇瓣看上去不也还是那么柔软吗？  
“……由乃？”  
小令的声音让我回过神来，我的手指正按住她的下唇。  
我收回手，对小令露出笑容，小令虽然不知道我在笑什么，却下意识跟着我也笑了起来。  
“稍微看小令看得有些出神了，我从来没见过小令打扮成这样呢。”  
“‘这样’是指？”  
“‘漂亮’。平时一直都很帅气，现在则是漂亮。”我边说着坐上梳妆台，小令的视线则始终跟随着我，这让我很是受用。  
“谢谢，由乃。”小令又露出了笑容，很诚实地表现出自己的情绪。  
这点我也很喜欢。  
“但是这婚纱……不适合你。”  
我鬼使神差地吐出这句话。  
是谎话。  
小令因为个子高所以穿婚纱上身的感觉也不会差到哪里去，相反，我今天正被她异于往日的漂亮迷得难以移开眼。  
“真的？”小令有些沮丧。  
会因为我的言语而变化情绪的小令，果然是由乃最喜欢的小令。  
假的。  
我的内心说出真心话，但是嘴上却不依不饶。  
“真的喔。”  
“哎。”小令叹了一口气。“事到如今也不可能再更换婚纱款式了……真糟糕。”  
骗子。既然这么重视我的意见，那么又为什么不联络我？  
异样的情绪在内心翻腾起来。  
“小令。”  
“嗯？”  
“让我看看，说不定换一下口红的颜色就好点了呢。”  
“是吗？”  
看到小令顺从地凑过来，我笑了。

——唇被我含住的时候，小令睁大了双眼，身体僵住。  
果然这唇瓣就像看上去、摸上去一样柔软。  
小令真是难看。明明那双手有着能把我瞬间制服的力量，却只是无措地在膝盖上蜷缩着，连抵抗都没有展露一丝。  
讨厌的话就直接推开如何？  
因为小令什么反抗都没有，反而让身为侵犯方的我更来气了，比起刚才的慢条斯理，我粗暴地扫过她的舌面、牙龈，过量分泌的津液被迫咕咚咕咚地吞下喉咙，又或者是滑落到我们的颈窝中。  
“……什么也不说呢。”我用自己的衣袖替小令擦擦嘴唇，口红已经散掉了。  
“为什么？”小令问出来了。  
“我也不明白，小令你觉得呢？”  
我撇开脸，背对小令。  
我知道这次任性可能会毁掉小令的婚礼，所以不想面对她的表情，以免唤起更多的内疚。  
“由乃是疲惫了吗。”身后的小令自问自答。“今天就先回去休息吧。”  
听到这句话，我脑里的某根弦断了。  
“为什么小令能够当作什么都没有发生？！”   
“因为我明白。”小令露出无奈的笑容，在我看来是多么刺眼，又是多么可憎。“这是我们的关系的证明。”  
“你在说什么？”我怒视小令。  
“为什么由乃会吻我？”小令开始整理起身上的婚纱。“不是爱情的原因。”  
我看着优哉游哉的表姐，她表现得像刚才没有任何事情发生那样，就像我的吻不过是不小心摔了一跤的程度。  
“你能够说得这么理直气壮？”  
“由乃也应该明白才对啊。”  
面对我的怒火，小令弯腰牵过我的双手，拉到自己身前。  
“……明白什么？”  
我任由她握住我双手，看她就像对待宝物一样地捧着。  
“直到现在，由乃依旧是我最重要的人。这份心情大概永远也不会改变。”  
“……”  
“但是这跟伴侣之间的爱不一样。”小令抬头，注视着我的双眼说道。“如果由乃真的喜欢我，早就不会到今天了。”  
让人反胃的异样感情涌上心头，我只能瞪着小令，看着她了然的可恨笑容。  
“刚才亲吻的时候，心脏有点加速了，但果然不是那样。不是吗，由乃？”  
我陷入沉默。  
我讨厌小令所说的实话。

但如果这么善罢甘休的话，那就不是我了。

我从小令手里抽出手腕，手指从小令的小腹一路往上到胸前的凹陷处。即使是隔着婚纱也能感受到衣服下面让我着迷的健康的身体。  
“小令，跟我试一试吧，做爱。”   
手指下的呼吸起伏瞬间就顿住了。  
这份扭曲的独占欲竟然在四年间都没有斩草除根，反而因为刻意的冷落而膨胀到这样的地步。  
也许一开始你就做错了，小令。  
我刻薄地想着，握住小令的手腕往床边走，而她只能踉跄地跟着我的步伐。  
在我面前，一直都这么软弱的小令。  
明明只是年长了一岁，这么脆弱的心灵真的能够承担姐姐的一役吗？

白色的婚纱散开在小令的床上，我开始脱下外套。而小令则有些脸色苍白地看着我。  
虽说感情方面没有出轨，但是婚前与其他人肉体出轨也足够荒诞了。  
“不愿意的话，直接拒绝我如何？”我假装不耐烦地说道，但是却不敢想象真的被拒绝的情景。  
小令咬住下唇，一言不发。  
“喔，是这样吗。小令刚才不还信誓旦旦地说我们之间不会有爱情吗？现在又在期待什么？也许试一试真的会有奇迹发生？就像小令最喜欢看的恋爱小说那样？”  
恶言不断从我口中吐出。  
我到底想做什么？  
最初回来参加婚礼的时候，我完全没有想象到会发生这样的情况。  
真是疯了。  
一直以来最喜欢的表姐要结婚了，我就像被抢了玩具的小孩一样只想紧紧抓住自己的所有物。  
我的独占欲在小令面前一览无遗，而她却不做任何抵抗。  
……全都是小令的错。   
只要把错误都推到小令身上，我的心就能变得轻松起来。  
但是这一切难道不能说是小令的错吗？  
这么多年来，她是我的世界里最喜欢的存在，我对小令的喜欢早就到了警戒线的边缘，而她的一再纵容则是在不断添油加醋，所以才酿成了今天的恶果。  
一开始你就做错了，小令。  
要是说服我早一点去做手术，不再那么依靠你的话；  
要是没有理所当然、不假思索地把念珠交给我的话；  
要是现在狠下心来拒绝我的话——  
就算被你拒绝，我也不会离开你，你也不会失去我，这一点你应该心知肚明才对。

青春期的时候，我并非没有想到过要亲吻表姐的嘴唇。  
最重要的表姐一直在我身边，生机勃勃又健康帅气的模样，拥有让我羡慕的体格与运动神经，对这样的表姐心生朦胧的好感一点也不奇怪吧。  
所以我曾经在炎炎夏日的空调房里，偷偷吻过睡梦中的小令。  
亲起来的感觉没有恋爱作品最喜欢描写的怦然心动感，但是我却对小令的初吻属于我这一点感到异常高兴。  
我不一定就要占据小令身边的位置，但如果小令旁边的人不是我的话，我就会感到无法容忍。  
这从小时候就开始存在的扭曲占有欲直到今天也没有被纠正过来，而对方也丝毫没有阻止我现在犯错的行为的意图。

重要的婚纱被我扔到地上，小令已经是赤身裸体地躺在床上了。  
“小令，真漂亮……”我看着小令的裸体，忍不住说道。  
这让小令的脸上微微泛红起来。  
大概用东亚的流行风格而言，用漂亮形容小令并不恰当吧。可是对我而言小令却是很漂亮的。  
一眼就能看得出来很健康的身体，修长的四肢再配上流畅的肌肉线条，富有弹性的小腹，小麦色的肌肤。  
与一度病恹恹的我那具白皙瘦弱的身体完全不同，小令拥有我小时候最向往的体格。  
“如果我像小令那么健康就好了。就能像小令那样，骑上自行车到往外面，而不是被小令抛下在家里” 类似这样的想法曾经无数次出现过在我心里。  
注视着小令的身体，我觉得自己的身体也开始热起来，于是脱下身上的连衣裙。  
小令的眼神没看向我，她的脸撇向一旁，身体略微紧绷。  
“现在的话，还可以停下来哦？小令。”我轻轻拨开她的浏海，故意在小令的额头上亲了一下。用这类行为颠倒我们姐妹的位置感也让我感到热衷。  
小令瞥了我一眼，既不反对也不赞成。  
“那就继续了呢。”  
我替小令下了结论，随即又吻上她的唇。

小令还是沉默着，但是却开始跟随我的节奏，在亲吻中交换彼此的津液，双手也不知不觉地攀到我的后背，长腿在我的腰边偶尔摩擦。  
这些都是身体被勾起了快感的象征。  
即使没有爱情，身体也会被性行为挑起情欲，这是理所当然的事情。  
即使没有爱情，却也拥有爱情的外表——独占欲与排他性。  
那么这样的话，我跟小令为什么不能在一起呢？  
这样想着，我咬上小令的唇瓣，小令微微一颤。血大概是流出来了，铁锈味渗进我们的吻中，又在反复的吸吮中被冲淡。  
我伸手揉起小令胸前的乳房，以前一起去买内衣的时候也知道小令比我的要大（但是小令总是穿着运动内衣所以显得较小），实际上摸起来才更清楚这一点。  
“嗯……”被我揉胸的小令忍不住发出细小的声音，因为太可爱所以我更来劲了，变本加厉地手舌并用拨弄小令的胸部。  
与平时触碰自己的胸部不同，我单手轻轻地揉捏小令左边的乳尖，尖端没多久就变硬了，微微一按就陷入柔软的胸里，一软一硬形成奇妙的舒适感。另一边的尖端则是被我舔得湿漉漉，可怜地泛着光。  
小令的呼吸变得沉重。  
未有经验的我有点匆忙地用指尖去触碰小令的外阴，失望的是，还没有变得湿润。于是我开始沿着阴部的曲线画圈，一边吻着小令的小腹亲吻。  
“桌子的右抽屉，有润滑剂。”小令说道。  
“是吗。” 我起身，按照小令的指示拿到了润滑剂，自然是一点也不意外地看到润滑剂早已开封的模样。  
“我以前还一直以为小令是那种婚后才会性交的类型呢。”我拧开润滑剂，半透明的冰凉流质沾满我的左手手指，这时候我庆幸自己没有留长指甲的习惯了。修剪指甲时的我可没有想到有一天手指会用来抚摸表姐的阴部。  
“由乃把我想成什么样的人了。”小令终于正常地说出话来了。想必是终于适应了这古怪的氛围，打从心底接受了目前的荒诞现状了。  
“是呢——超保守的传统女人。喜欢编织也喜欢下厨，长得很帅却在被夸好女人的时候会很高兴。”我笑嘻嘻地抬起小令的大腿，唔，有点沉重。  
“超保守的传统好女人会答应你吗？”小令啼笑皆非。  
“不会哟。”我由衷地露出小令最喜欢的笑容。  
对，事到如今都没有拒绝我的她，跟我所犯下的罪过是同等，不，更甚。婚礼前肉体出轨的小令是更罪孽深重的一方。  
如果是在江户时代的话，像小令这样的女人会被处以极刑吧？现在早就不是那样的时代了，但是，小令愿意成为我的共犯。  
——所以我才会这么喜欢小令。 

我伸出沾满润滑剂的手指，推开表层，往蜜穴深入，一根手指进去了，但是里面的肌肉还是紧绷着，我轻轻地抚慰小令的上半身，吻开她僵硬的身体，锁骨、乳头、肋骨以及小腹各处，手指进出的过程中逐渐变得顺畅，手上的液体似乎变得多起来，大概是小令的体液终于分泌出来了。  
“小令……”我再次亲吻小令的身体，吻像花瓣般散落，但是每一个吻都是轻巧的，因为稍微用力的话就会留下引人注目的红痕。不可以这么做。  
我果然还是没打算毁掉小令的婚礼。  
一开始她就说对了。  
我的行动只是我们那沉重的关系所带来的副作用，只是为我们的过去付出的代价，除此之外什么也不是。  
我抽开手指，弯身舔舐小令的阴部，刚才深入触摸阴道的时候小令并没有什么特别的反应，在我现在开始舔上小孔上处时却反应激烈，小令的手随着我的舌头的动作难耐地抚摸我的脸颊与头发，一副想要阻止我又停下的模样。  
“由乃，啊，唔……”  
看，那张脸红得比之前还要厉害。看来小令的敏感处在阴唇上部才对。但是刚才做的润滑引出阴道的自带体液也不是白费，现在的状态下更容易揭开阴唇深处的高敏地带。  
找到小令敏感点的我更加卖力地卖弄舌上功夫，含住变硬的敏感点，不耐其烦一而再攻击让小令难以自抑的位置。  
“由、由乃……啊啊啊！！”  
小令动听的声音在我又一次舔弄那敏感的尖端的时候响起了起来，这可能就是所谓的高潮吧。  
我爬到小令身边，看着她的气息慢慢恢复平静，像乖巧的小猫一样看着她。小令的胸口上下起伏，我像是被吸引了一般，把耳朵放在她的心脏上方。  
嘭咚，嘭咚……  
这里是小令正在跳动的心。  
尽管知道根本不会有奇迹发生。  
“由乃……？”  
在小令的疑问中，我把嘴唇压在小令的左胸上。  
“只留下一枚吻痕的话，还可以掩盖过去吧？”  
半响，小令点点头。  
得到小令允许的我，在小令的左胸上落下了浅红色的烙印。  
这个痕迹，肯定到了三天后的婚礼上也不会消散掉。  
……果然我还是太孩子气了。

“小、小令？”  
不知什么时候，小令起身抱住我，轻吻我的脸颊。被小令亲吻的感觉过分好，我情不自禁地依偎进她的怀里，久违而又熟悉。  
“由乃也一起吧？”小令抚摸我的长发，在我的耳边说道。  
“一起……什么？”我有点恍惚。  
“轮到我来取悦由乃的意思。”小令说着，牵上我的手。  
“嗯。”  
我们的左手十指紧扣在一起。  
比我高上不少的小令就这样把我抱在怀里，没有相牵的另一只手开始抚摸我的身体。  
光是被小令的手指划过肌肤，我的身体就因为精神的愉悦而开始微颤。  
“由乃……”小令低头在我的肩窝里舔吻，右手揉捏我的胸部。  
“啊！”  
小令的手高热、宽大，常年练习剑道的薄茧擦过我的乳尖，我忍不住就叫了出来。  
“……喜欢这里？”小令轻笑，坏心眼地用整只手把我跟她比起来显得贫弱的乳房握住，随后把我可怜又敏感的乳头夹在指缝之间，用薄茧集中摩擦。  
“稍、稍等，小令……”我有些慌张地叫住小令。  
但是小令一点也没有停下来的打算，反复碾磨我的乳头，很快，乳头就变得硬梆梆了，同时下体也变得黏黏糊糊。  
虽然说这么快变湿润大概是因为之前已经做过一轮，但是我仍然觉得莫名的丢脸。  
“哈……”总觉得脸上很热，大概现在我已经满脸通红了。  
小令这个女人怎么回事？她是准备结婚的没错吧？  
我恼怒地转过身体，扑倒小令。  
“等等、由乃？”  
哼哼，风水轮流转，轮到小令叫我停下了。  
“小令欺负人！”我借机把脸埋在小令柔软的胸前，再次确认到表姐比我更丰满这让人稍微有点困扰的事实。  
“欸？”被我反告一状的小令惊呼。  
“看这个胸。”我握住小令的胸部，上下揉捏。“我没办法像小令完全握住我的胸部一样握住小令的，因为小令的手要更大。”  
而且我的胸部更小。  
“小令真狡猾。”我给这场即兴演讲一锤定音。  
“你在说什么……”小令摆出“败给你了”的无奈表情。“由乃真是笨蛋。”  
“哈？”对被小令唤为“笨蛋”一事过于陌生，我忍不住呆呆地发出疑问。  
与此同时，小令没有解释的意图，只是笑着叹了口气，把坐在她的小腹上的我拉下来，一边亲吻一边抚摸我的背脊。  
后背被小令抚摸得过于舒服，使我更沉迷于与小令的唇舌交缠之中，而小令的手则悄悄地插入我潮湿的内穴之中。  
“嗯唔……”被小令吻得有点无力的我又因为重力的原因难以抵御这忽然的袭击，小令用两指把内穴撑开，接着又塞进第三根手指。“唔！”  
我的大脑已经快不够用了，小令的手指却灵活而又富有节奏——吻合我的身体敏感处的节奏——一寸寸侵入我尚未尝试过情欲的甬道，身体不受控制地变得更加兴奋，更加黏腻。  
好高兴，只要跟小令在一起就好高兴。  
“哈啊！”被小令放过唇舌的我终于得到呻吟的空隙，不知什么时候，视线变得有点模糊，这就是所谓快感的眼泪？  
“由乃……”  
小令伸手擦拭我的眼泪。大概是以为我哭了吧。  
“小令你这笨蛋，这是因为太快乐了……”  
我忍不住出声训斥她近似愚钝的温柔。  
太过温柔，这不是会让我一直都舍不得吗？  
都是小令的错。  
这样想着，真正的眼泪却真的流了出来。  
“笨蛋……”  
眼前变得彻底模糊起来，小令把我拥入怀里。 

这是我从小时候开始就最喜欢的怀抱，以后也将永远如此。  
最喜欢你了，我的小令。  
  
+++++  
  
“已经要走了吗？”  
翌日清晨五点，我给隔壁的小令打了电话，我们在两家的门前隔着矮篱笆对视。  
“嗯，今天就偷偷回去。”我单手牵着行李箱，抽出另一只手伸向小令，小令似乎是懂得读心术一样握住了我的手。“舅妈也还没醒来吧？”  
“已经再三确认了，没有。”小令问道。“毕业以后由乃打算怎么办？以后还回来东京吗？”  
“还没考虑好~” 我鼓起脸颊。“啊，但是有一点我可以肯定。我，绝——对不会再当小令的什么狗屁邻居的，想都别想！”  
“由乃……”小令哭笑不得。  
“要是小令离婚了的话，我倒是很乐意哦？”我吐舌。  
小令无语了一下，最后还是忍不住笑出来了。

“那就这样了，再见啦，小令。”  
我挥挥手，向身后的小令告别。

表姐则露出了一如既往的笑容，目送我直到彼此的身影都消失在微明的天际。

  
Fin


	2. 另一则：新娘的自白

高中时决定离开由乃就读外部大学是我自私的选择，而由乃可能直觉到了什么，所以又才想要追随我的脚步，选择与我同一所大学。  
但是这样是不可以的，由乃。  
难道你没看到吗。  
——我们之间让人畏惧的亲密距离，那些频频越界的行动。

我在大学里遇到了有好感的男性，随后与那位男性交往，二人自然地提到结婚一事。  
当然我是真心喜欢这位男性的，但是如果要跟过去十几年来都让我的天平严重失衡的表妹相比较起来，光凭他的话还不够。  
很遗憾的是，我自认在二选一的落水命题中会选择由乃，哪怕之后会背负一生的愧疚，第一选择仍然是由乃。  
不如说由乃对我而言从来不是选择题，而是必要条件。  
思考这份沉重的感情的过程可以说是击穿了我过去对爱情的信仰，让我质疑爱情在人生中占据的地位。  
如果说我愿意为由乃付出一切却不指望从她身上得到爱情，或者说我对她的感情并不是爱情，那么这份感情到底算什么，又为什么会这么痛苦呢？  
或许是我们过去十七年的共生状态导致了现在的局面。  
不是爱情却拥有爱情一般的独占欲和排他性：无论如何，我都希望由乃的心里最重要的人永远是我。  
很可怕。  
由乃不可能永远都是等待我庇护的模样，而我也不可能再任由自己失控的保护欲一再蔓延下去，直到因其成长为障碍而被由乃的怒火所焚烧的某天。  
如果到了那种时刻，我一定会痛苦不已。

“……由乃已经能够脚踏实地活出自己的人生，不再需要半身了。”

太过恐惧的我选择了率先推开由乃。  
  
+++++  
  
“小令，跟我试一试吧，做爱。”   
由乃的话语把我的大脑彻底定住了，刚才的激吻都没能像这句话一样动摇我。  
_**……你在、说什么，由乃？**_  
在过去共同生活的十七年间，与我满溢的保护欲形成交辉相映的局面的是由乃强烈的独占欲。我们这对感情亲密得异常的姐妹之间时不时会有一些小"游戏"，半数以上都是由乃所发起的。  
「小令是我的！」  
由乃会把这样的话挂在嘴边。  
发生的场景通常是在我身边出现新的朋友或者玩伴的时候，但是最终她们都不会是由乃的对手，而过去的我也只是将其当作是可爱的妹妹无关痛痒、增进感情的玩笑罢了。  
我从未想过这样的“游戏”会发生在当下——我的婚礼前夕。  
是我做得还不够吗？  
心里的声音发问。  
一开始我就做错了吗？  
要是我舍得说服由乃早一点去做手术，不再需要依靠我的话；  
要是没有我理所当然、不假思索地把念珠交给病床上的由乃的话——

“喔，是这样吗。小令刚才不还信誓旦旦地说我们之间不会有爱情吗？现在又在期待什么？也许试一试真的会有奇迹发生？就像小令最喜欢看的恋爱小说那样？”  
由乃的话语宛如一记耳光扇在我的脸上。  
我沉默了。  
如果我对由乃的感情是爱情的话，那么我无疑会从长久的折磨中得到解脱。我不用再去分析为什么由乃会比别人都来得更重要，只要守护着她的笑容就够了，就算不用表明自己的心意。  
这么轻浮的想法曾在我的心里存在过。  
所以我无法拒绝由乃的请求，无论是为了我自己，又或者是为了安抚感情濒临崩溃的由乃。  
这同时也是我为过去——一步步地放纵自己以及由乃、直到彼此的边界模糊——所付出的代价之一。

与由乃做爱的过程，我的心情一直处于比想象中要来得轻松的状态。   
一是再次验证了我对二人关系的猜想——这段感情无限接近于爱情却并非爱情。  
二则是丝毫没有身体出轨的内疚感，只有担心被发现的忧虑。  
途中，由乃又一次向我请求，那双漂亮的大眼睛小心翼翼地注视着我，请求在覆盖了我心脏的肌肤上部留下专属于她的吻痕。  
好可爱。  
我犹豫半晌，最后情不自禁地点头。  
  
+++++  
  
情事的尾声，枕在我赤裸的大腿上的由乃向我撒娇般地宣告重要消息——她决定不参加我的婚礼。  
我对自己的内心一点也没有感到受伤而诧异，随后又释怀。  
大概是因为在经过荒谬的身体交媾以后的我很明白由乃在想些什么，诸如“不想看见小令被别人抢走”之类的。  
由乃对我的独占欲怎么会到这么出格的地步呢？  
我一边抚摸由乃的头发，一边思考着。

但这个问题已经不再要紧了。

Fin  
真·结束。


End file.
